masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Vandalism This user has made an edit to the Commander Shepard page which may be vandalism. If so, see to it he gets a good blocking. Update: This user as well has done the same edit. --The Milkman | I always . 11:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) the user User:Empirical11 is changing images on Ashley's page to random images pls block him --Icemoomoo 14:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Finishing downed players Since you removed my adding of the ''unique ability of Assault Troopers and Atlasi to execute downed players from both the abilities and the tactics section, please enlighten me where you would like to see it. von Boomslang 21:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Because it was also incorrect. Centurions and Phantoms can execute players, in addition to probably other things that will be made once the full ME3 online is live, so it isn't a unique ability. It really doesn't belong anywhere for those reasons, and it was questionable at best because I've seen troopers get hit with missiles and still execute someone. Lancer1289 00:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::In my experience, both Centurions and Phantoms will completely ignore downed players. Only Assault Troopers and Atlasi execute downed players, by means of boot and ground slam respectively. Phantoms meanwhile have the ability (along with Atlasi) to instakill players, which is a different thing entirely. And while I've no doubt that Geth and Husks will have their own instakillers and executioners (hell, I'm positive Brutes and Banshees are confirmed to be instakillers), these two are the only Cerberus mobs capable of performing an execution. - von Boomslang 00:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::And my comment still stands. It still isn't a tactic, and almost the entire thing had issues with it. Lancer1289 00:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Thinking of becoming beaurocrat someday? I personally think you should be nominated as one. It'll turn out sucessful. Callofdutyeditor2011 05:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Callofdutyeditor2011 :Not any time soon. There's just way to much going on right now for that to be in the near future. Lancer1289 05:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing.. Man, how about all the oncoming info today and having to revert some, eh? x_x --Aryn2382 19:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :What? Lancer1289 19:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Bleh, sorry, I just realized how little sense that made. I was remarking on the sudden influx of additions in the last 24 odd hours, and having to revert some if not more due to the fact they're unconfirmed. --Aryn2382 20:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Normandy SR-2 Was it because the image was not from the Codex or because it wasn't from the official game? Just wondering :The second one more so as we prefer ingame screenshots over anything else. But the biggest issue is that is the lithograph that is included with the ME3 CE edition, and I know things like that generally can't be used without the permission of the creator/artist. I just don't want to take the risk which could get us into hot water. Lancer1289 23:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok.. I forgot about the whole copyright thing Thanks for clearing that up :Again, it’s just that I don't want to put the wiki at risk with something like that. I love the image, and will be seeing it first hand when I pick up my CE edition in six hours and forty minutes, but we prefer ingame shots, and unless I know with 100% certainty that we can use that image, I just don't want to take the risk. Lancer1289 23:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Reminder email Did you get my reminder email? Also, be sure to email me when you go dark. And are you psyched for ME3? The wait is killing me. It's always the last few hours that are the hardest. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes I did get it, however as of now, what I'm seeing is small spoilers, or things that I could have already interpreted by what I've seen. So I am currently rethinking my plans about going dark, or at least to what degree. :As for the last few hours, I've already taken a nap today and plan to work at is as fast as I can. Yes it is torture. Me want game now. Why couldn’t BioWare have done a space edition in Chicago... Lancer1289 23:49, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It is a little quieter than I expected (aside from a few vandals). The calm before the storm, perhaps? I'll be heading out to the midnight release at my Gamestop in about three hours, but then it'll still be a two hour release until midnight. I'm trying to decide if it would be worth it to reserve my spot in line and then return to my apartment until closer to midnight, I may end up camping out there with my Nook. I really wish Gamestop would just give me my game at 10pm, no one else would have to know they broke street date for one guy. Also, is Wikia lagging a little for you? I'm getting some slow page loading. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Perhaps, but I think it will take some time before people really start editing. I'd say the first pages to get hit will be guides, walkthroughs, power pages, and some very minor details in character articles. Things like several things gained from early videos. I don't expect those to get hit really until Wednesday night, Thursday at the earliest. The only things that I expect to see are some minor details. :::I plan to leave for my midnight launch in about 3 and a half hours myself, but have no intentions to return as I will have my phone, but I don't like, and won't edit from it. :::As to lag, not really, but then Wikia and my computer haven't always gotten along. Lancer1289 00:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let's hope that's the case. The less I have to watch the wiki, the more I can sink my teeth into ME3. And FYI, there's a (non-spoilerish) gameplay tip for ME3 that I noticed on BSN which you need to know: complete every assignment you pick up ASAP. There's an invisible timer of varying duration for assignments, and if you put off an assignment too long (as little as doing one mission or going off-world from where you received the assignment), you fail it, and failing one assignment can preclude you receiving related assignments in that chain. The guy who posted this said he wished he knew it before he started playing because he failed many assignments at first. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Now that is something that I don't consider a spoiler, but a gameplay tip. And a helpful one at that. Given the context of how ME3 is, while it may be annoying, it does make perfect sense doesn't it? Lancer1289 00:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::It does. But alas, my inner completionist will suffer. Question: I have a banner prepared for the main page to proclaim ME3's release and link to the community launch plan blog, sort of like what we did for the Deception protest letter (Spart okayed it). Do you think I should I add this to the main page before I head out for ME3, or wait until I get back? -- Commdor (Talk) 00:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::(Apologies for any edit conflict) Thinking about it, I'll post the banner after I get back. Some might see it as a go ahead to start posting ME3 info, and I want to put that off until I'm around to keep an eye on things. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict)Well I was going to say add it now, but that idea makes sense. Lancer1289 01:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Launch Time I see you're popping in. Be aware, I've created articles for all of the ME3 main plot missions, the titles only refer to locations but may be spoilery. I've been adding stuff to the wiki for 2 1/2 hours now and still haven't even started the game. I may be in over my head. The guidebook is far less helpful than I wished, unlike the ME2 guidebook there is no appendix of all the planets with their descriptions. There's also no info whatsoever on the From Ashes content, which affirms BioWare's claim that From Ashes was developed after ME3 went into certification but doesn't help me. I have no idea how I'm going to tackle the ME3 info tomorrow. Arrgh, getting a headache. -- Commdor (Talk) 08:09, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Preferred image size Hi, just signed in on this page for the first time to add some for Mass effect 3, a screen-shot to be more specific to describe the new System Scanning and wondered what kind of sizes you want for images like that. While I read the Manual of style, that manual only tells what size they are to be displayed at in the pages they are linked to but not what sizes is allowed and recommended to the images themselves that is uploaded. So was just wondering if you have some kind of standard for that here or if you only focuses on what sizes they are displayed as on the various pages they are linked and displayed at? Uploaded to various wiki's and most I encountered usually seems to have preferred max/min size for the images themselves that is uploaded to save space and keep some kind of guidelines. --Kazehito 16:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :First, we will take .png images, as they have better resolution and display better. As to a specific image size, we really don't have one. Obviously the larger the better. Most of the current images are above 1000 pixels, but again, the larger the better. I'd say start at no less than 900, but that's me. Lancer1289 16:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Tali Redirects Tali has three names, which sort of correspond to each game (nar Raya for ME, vas Neema for ME2 and vas 'Normandy for ME3) I'm wondering if for the interests of easier navigating, if it's possible rig up redirects to go to specific places on a specific page. For example, if someone puts in "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy" into the search box, it'll take them to the ME3 section on her page. Just a small proposal, nothing serious, but it might make things a little easier. Tanooki1432 20:04, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Actually "vas Normandy" goes to the ME2 section of the article because that is where she actually gets her name. I see little reason to change it as of now. Lancer1289 20:08, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Mod Tables Done everything for Weapon Mods page, with the exception of the Concentration mod table for single player sniper rifles. Took quite some time, but now its done, hope it helps :). JouninOfDespair 15:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly don't need a report about every edit that is made as that can be not only annoying, but could distract me from a problem, which if I didn't notice Commdor's talk page, I would have. Just work on the articles, and it will be noticed and appreciated. Lancer1289 16:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I ask no more and no less. I just want to feel I'm contributing. Its like raising a child, if you dont give it praise, it will just be unhappy all the time. I'm not asking for a parade in my name, I just like to feel people appreciate what I do, even if its just in the form of a "Thank you", it means a lot. If you got me a gift, you would think that I was being rude if I didnt say thank you, and if I said, "Thank you, this is much appreciated", you'd feel happy that you'd made me happy. Sorry if I'm being a bit emotional, but its just the way I am. As said, I dont ask for everyone to worship me, all I ask is that I'm appreciated, and a Thank You (however you say it as long as its not hateful) goes a long way. I dont ask for more than I deserve, but I think I deserve that much. JouninOfDespair 18:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :However, you must realize that if we left a thank you for everyone that made edits, we'd just be doing nothing but that. We can't possibly do anything like that every edit is appreciated, even if we don't say it out loud. While on that subject, I have still yet to hear a thank you for writing almost every walkthrough on the site, and will be writing. :That said, thank you for filling out the table. Lancer1289 19:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You have a fair point. Something I quite clearly didnt take into consideration. Ok, thats fair enough, but the odd thank you from time to time couldnt hurt right? And your welcome for the edits to the tables. Oh and uh, thank you, for providing the majority of the wiki. I mean that. JouninOfDespair 20:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Merge Citadel: Hanar Diplomats talk? I don't know if it was my fault for putting a title that people had difficulty understanding or if people just aren't reading the Talk Page, but I had put a topic about the mission possibly being bugged and then right below it, later, someone else put the same thing. Is it possible to merge these to clean-up the Talk Page? Changing the title of the post is fine if you do merge them, something more accurate. If you don't think it necessary or OK, then I understand. Otherwise, the post below mine might have figured out why the bug is experienced.--Xaero Dumort 18:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, just removed the headline text. Lancer1289 19:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ravager concepts The official concept art is the source. http://i.imgur.com/kxb6E.jpg Shadowdragon00000 19:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :And this wasn't added the first time why? Lancer1289 19:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Because I was getting around to uploading the actual concepts.Shadowdragon00000 19:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Except that if you add something like that without a source, don't come and complain about it when it gets undone. If you don't add info with a source, and for something like that, it will get undone. Either add it with the source, or don't. Lancer1289 19:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::As I said, I was getting to that, but you nuked the page before I finished copied the images from the concept book and uploading them. Did you think that I pulled that bit of trivia out of thin air?Shadowdragon00000 19:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Honestly yes, considering you didn't provide a source. Again, either provide a source when you upload it, or wait until you do. Lancer1289 19:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Progress How far are you in the game, by the way? Just give me the main story mission name. I still haven't even started Priority: Palaven; between watching the wiki and all the other stuff I usually do each day, time flew and I ended up not starting the game. It's sadly ironic, I've been waiting for ME3 ever since I first beat ME2 and I went to the midnight release to stand in a line for two hours, but instead of playing the game after I finally get it I keep getting sucked into the RC. If only I could put the wiki into a stasis pod for 50,000 years... -- Commdor (Talk) 06:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC)